Riptide
by HockeyRocks
Summary: Sequel to Within the Tides, part of the Perfect Storm universe. Kate's ex-boyfriend is back and causing some trouble..


Ok, so I'm back again with continuat of "Within the Tides". :) I hope you like it and leave some reviews on your way out.

**Riptide**

Second in the Perfect Storm universe

Gibbs was working on his boat when he heard the front door being opened and closed again. He had no idea who would visit him at this time but he was quite sure that his visitor would find his way downstairs sooner or later. The former Marine heard light footsteps coming closer but then stopping before reaching the basement's door. Obviously this visitor would need longer. For a few moments he continued sanding and listened for more noises but there was nothing. The NCIS agent finally put the sanding block away and stomped up the wooden stairs. He rounded the corner into the living room just in time to see a dark-haired woman who was about to turn the doorknob and leave his house again. "Kate?"

Her shoulders tensed and he could see her inhale deeply before she mustered the strength to turn around. He frowned when she did not let go of the door handle and raised in eyebrow when his eyes reached her face. Even in the semi-darkness he could see that her lower lip was split and her cheek was slightly swollen. Gibbs gave her a questioning look, but she averted her eyes. The grey-haired man stepped beside her and closed the door, invading her personal space. Caitlin hesitantly let go of the doorknob and jumped when he softly touched her arm. "What happened? Who did this?"

"I didn't want to interrupt you-" she started and his look told her that he would not buy any of the excuses she would conjure within the next few seconds. She cleared her throat and was surprised how firm her voice sounded when she continued. "The guy I was seeing a few weeks ago showed up again. He wanted to get back together or something but I told him no... He wouldn't accept that and tried to get into my apartment..."

His eyes darkened with anger and his jaw locked. She had seen that look so many times at work when they had talked to a victim and felt the need to get that right. Of all the men in her life, Jethro Gibbs was the last one she wanted to see that she also had her vulnerable moments. That she was not always the tough agent, but also a person who sucked at reading men at times. "He looks worse than I do."

The older man gave her one of his trademark smirks for the snarky comment. He had no doubt that she could deal with a man who was considerably stronger and taller than she was. Dozens of training sessions in the NCIS gym had shown him as much. "I'll call Ducky to check you."

The brunette shook her head, insisting that she was alright. She did not really want Ducky fuss over her, although she knew her secret would be safe with the men. His eyes were asking a silent question and she had asked herself more than once on the way to Gibbs's house why she had ended up here. She could have easily gone to Abby and wait as well there until Daniel left her apartment building. At first Kate did not understand what her boss asked and when he repeated his question she wondered what gave her away. "Is he still at your apartment?"

The female agent only nodded and he held out his hand for her keys. "At least I managed to get him out of my door after I knocked him out."

She hesitantly palmed him her keys and held his eyes for a moment. Although she had no intention to get her boss involved in this, it felt good to know that he had her back and suddenly she knew why she came here. With Gibbs around her she always felt safe. In that very moment it dawned to her that he was so much more than only her boss. He was definitely more than a mentor but before her thoughts could wander on, she brushed them off, focusing on her boss again. The former Marine nodded once and quickly grabbed his jacket before leaving her alone in his house and with her thoughts.

When Jethro returned to his house about an hour later he was greeted by silence and for a moment he thought that Kate had left. But since he had her keys he was positive that she did not. The NCIS agent tossed the keys onto the dresser and proceeded into the bathroom to wash his hands. Kate was right, the guy looked much worse than his agent and was still unconscious in the corridor, leaning against the wall opposite Kate's door. A few smacks had effectively woken the dark-haired man and some grave words had revived his spirits. Daniel had quickly left the building, promising more than once that he would not come back and leave Caitlin alone.

Gibbs closed the tap and entered the living room where he found his employee curled up on the sofa. The fire had almost died down but the room was still warm. He studied her for a moment and grabbed the blanket, he had carelessly thrown of the armrest the night before. The very first moment they met he had noticed her beauty and was instantly drawn to her. Although she was not a redhead, rule number twelve kept popping up in his head and he had regretted hiring her more than once. Of course on a very unprofessional level. He placed the blanket around her and could not resist running a hand down the length of her back. The brunette shifted slightly and let out a soft sigh.

"Thanks, Gibbs..." she mumbled without opening her eyes and then settled back into sleep. The older man gave her a small smile and got up again.

"You're welcome, Katie," the grey-haired man said quietly and switched off the light. Gibbs returned to his basement and picked up the sanding block again, staring at it for a few moments and wondering if this was a violation of rule twelve. When he had found out that Kate was seeing somebody it had taken him a few days and some bourbon to get over his jealousy. He knew that it was unprofessional, but it felt good to know that she trusted him enough to show up at his house.


End file.
